Pray The Promised
by kyujjong
Summary: "Hiks… Ini Kaki kyunnie cakit" l "Hyung kau menyebalkan, aku hanya menyayanginya karena dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain aku dan kau tau sendiri orang tuanya dan orang tuaku bersahabat sejak dulu" l "Shireo obatnya pahit hyung" bantah kyuhyun. l "Kyuhyun!" kaget siwon pasalnya kyuhyun masuk saat siwon dan jaejoong sedang berpelukan l Main Pair Wonkyu l Warning: Yaoi,


_** By KyuJjong **_

_**Main pair : WonKyu**_

_**Gendre: Romance, Drama, Hurt.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Always Typo(s).**_

_**No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…**_

_**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and review !**_

_**Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!**_

_**~~ENJOY READING~~**_

[]

_** By KyuJjong **_

"Kyuhyun~shi… Saya mohon, kali ini tolong dengarkan saya! ini demi kebaikan anda juga" seorang namja manis menghentikan langkahnya menoleh kebelakang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

Weee~~

"aku tidak mau minum obat sebelum dokter Choi datang kisini titik…"

"tapi dokter Choi sedang ada keperluan, jadi hari ini dia tidak bisa kisini"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan makan obat-obat menjijikan itu sampai dia kembali"

"kyuhyun~shi jangan begini, nanti penyakit anda kambuh lagi!" tak terasa sudah hampir 3 jam, sang suster terus-terusan membujuk kyuhyun agar mau meminum obatnya.

"Eungh…. Suster kepala ku Sak..kit"

Brukkk~

**_ By KyuJjong _**

"Mianhae Siwon~ah, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menjamin. Tapi cuma itu satu-satunya langkah yang bisa kita ambil walau presentase keberhasilanya hanya 20 sampai 30 persen" lagi-lagi siwon menelan pil kekecewaan mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter Park.

"Hyung aku mohon, Lakukan apa pun agar dia bisa bertahan!"

"kalau saja anak itu mau meminum obatnya teratur mungkin kondisinya tidak akan separah ini" sesal dokter Park.

"CK~ dia memang anak yang nakal, walaupun sakit parah dia sama sekali tidak mau diperlakukan layaknya pasien rumah sakit" siwon tersenyum getir.

"yaaa… Dan hanya kau satu-satunya dokter yang bisa menagani bocah Evil itu, entah sudah berapa orang dokter menyerah menanganinya tapi kau malah mendedikasikan gelar doktermu hanya untuknya"

"kau kan tau hyung, aku menjadi dokter bukan karena menuruti kemauan appa tapi demi bocah kecil yang dirawatnya. sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun aku bertekat akan menyembuhkanya agar dia bisa hidup layaknya anak-anak normal lainya" ucap siwon menerawang ke masa lalu.

**~Flash Back~**

"Siwonie, appa sedang sibuk kenapa kamu tidak tinggal di rumah saja? disana kamu bisa bermain sepuasmu" ucap sang appa jengah karena sedari tadi sang putra selalu mengikutinya.

"Aniyo, wonnie bosan lagian eomma pake pergi arisan. Wonnie khan nggak suka liat ajhumma cerewet itu"

"ya, sudahlah tapi janji jangan menggangu pekerjaaan appa ne~"

"Nde Arra~"

Karena bosan menunggu sang appa, siwon memutuskan bermain ditaman belakang rumah sakit.

Brukkk~

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks Huweee~"

"Ekh, Uljima mianhae" siwon terkejut melihat sosok bocah yang bertabrakan denganya tiba-tiba menagis kencang.

"Hiks… Huweee~ eomma appa cakit" sang bocah kecil aka cho Kyuhyun menangis sambil meraung-raung sejadinya.

"sssttt…. Kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit?" tanya siwon panik.

"Hiks… Ini Kaki kyunnie cakit"

"sini hyung obatin, tapi kamu berhenti nangis ne?"

sejenak namja manis ini berhenti menangis 'Hyung?' batin kyuhyun mencoba berfikir apa dia punya hyung atau tidak "Andwae, kyunnie nggak punya hyung tampan kok. Kyunnie cuma punya nunna yang celewet"

"ekh…" siwon menggernyitkan dahinya bingung "CK~ aigoo kamu kenapa lucu sekali hmmm? Maksudnya karena kamu sepertinya lebih muda jadi qm hrus memanggil aku hyung, kyunnie"

kyuhyun ber 'O' ria sambil mengangguk.

Sesaat kemudian "hiks… Kaki kyunnie Macih cakit, kalau nggak bica jalan gimana? huweee~"

Towewew… Siwon ber'sweatdrop' ria mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mungil kyuhyun 'Yaa tuhan, bagai mana bisa cacat kalau kakinya cuma lecet sedikit" batin siwon meracau.

"kyunnie nggak bakal cacat kok, nanti kalau udah diobatin pasti kamu bisa jalan dan lari lagi"

"andwae, hiks…. kyunnie nggak mau jalan cekalang nanti lukanya jadi tambah palah"

"baiklah, kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf biar hyung yang gendong kyunnie gimana?"

lagi-lagi kyuhyun berhenti menangis secara mendadak obsidiannya menatap siwon, sambil memasang tampang imut jangan lupakan bola matanya masih berair persis seperti tampang anak kucing yang dibuang majikanya.

"Hiks… Tapi kyunnie mau beli es clim cekarang"

"arra, biar hyung yang traktir es krim ne!" siwon berjongkok membelakangi kyuhyun, menyuruh sang bocah manis untuk naik ke punggungnya. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, sebuah suara mengistruksi mereka.

"Siwonnie~"

"Akh.. Kyunnie kamu kenapa chagi?" panik eomma appa kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan bersama appa siwon.

"Ehm… bisa kamu jelaskan wonnie, kenapa kyunnie menagis?" tanya appa choi menatap siwon horor.

Glep…

"kyunnie nggak apa-apa kok ajushi, cekalang wonnie hyung mau ngajak makan es clim"

"hmm… tapi Anak eomma nggak boleh makan es krim dulu. nanti kalau sudah sehat baru kyunnie boleh beli es krim lagi ne!?"

"shilleo, kyunnie mau beli es clim sama siwon hyung eomma"

Nyonya cho mengambil kyuhyun dari gendongan siwon "baiklah, besok kyunnie beli es krim tapi hari ini obatnya di minum dulu ne~"

kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, hanya mengangguk pasrah "wonnie hyung, kyunnie pulang dulu ne! Beli es climnya becok aja"

"ne hati-hati di jalan kyunnie" ucap siwon seraya mengusap surai coklat sang namja manis, hingga menimbulkan semu merah di pipi chubby kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu dokter choi, siwonie" pamit kedua orang tua kyuhyun.

Diruang kerja Dokter Choi "appa sebenarnya kyuhyun sakit apa?" tanya siwon penasaran.

"hmm, tumben anak appa mau tau penyakit pasien appanya" canda dokter choi, namun menlihat siwon sedang serius bertanya ia melanjutkan kalimatnya "sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu mengidap penyakit yan cukup parah hingga dia diharuskan mengkomsumsi obat-obatan setiap hari dan karena penyakit itu sangat langka sampai sekarang belum ada obat untuk menyembuhkanya"

"MWO? Sakit parah?"

"Ne~"

Sejak saat itu siwon dan kyuhyun menjadi lebih akrab, setiap ada kesempatan pasti mereka bermain berdua bahkan baik siwon maupun kyuhyun sering menginap bergantian di rumah masing-masing.

Hingga suatu hari sebuah kecelakaan menimpa kedua orang tua kyuhyun beserta kakak tercintanya yang saat itu pergi keluar negri berniat menemui dokter yang diyakini mampu menyembuhkan kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun yang sedang sakit tidak memungkinkanya untuk berpergian jauh di titipkan kepada keluarga Choi. Tapi takdir berkata lain mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

karena persahabatan siwon dan kyuhyun begitu kuat tuan dan nyonya choi memutuskan mengangkat kyuhyun menjadi anak asuh mereka.

Tapi setelah dewasa kyuhyun memutuskan tinggal di kediamanya. Alasanya cuma satu Dia tidak mau membebani atau merepotkan siapapun.

**~ Flashback end~**

**_ By KyuJjong _**

"jadi sekarang kau mau bilang, kalau kau mencintainya pada pandangan pertama begitu?"

"Ani… Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai namdongsaeng ku sendiri" siwon menyangkal.

"Cinta dan sayang itu beda tipis siwon~ah, kau bahkan suka menemaninya 24 jam full. Mana ada dokter yang menemani pasienya seperti itu!" sindir dokter park aka Teuki sakartis.

"Hyung kau menyebalkan, aku hanya menyayanginya karena dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain aku dan kau tau sendiri orang tuanya dan orang tuaku bersahabat sejak dulu"

"hahaha, arra… Araseo jadi kapan kau pulang? Aku takut dia tidak meminum obatnya lagi"

"Hyung, kau mengusirku hmm? Lagian aku hanya ingin mengambil obat-obat ini"

"kau harus cepat memutuskanya Siwon~ah, ingat hidupnya tergantung padamu! Kalau tak segera di tangani aku takut dia tidak akan bertahan lama" Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas beratnya "Infeksi disekitar jaringan otaknya semakin parah oleh karena itu dia sering pingsan karena sulit untuk bernafas"

"Ne~ aku tau itu hyung, kau sudah mengucapkanya ratusan bahkan ribuan kali" ucap siwon seraya melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang praktek Park Jungso.

"baiklah, Jaga dirimu namdongsaeng ku!"

Setelah kepergian siwon lagi-lagi teuki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bingung 'Ck~ bocah itu, kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih tidak bisa menyadari perasaanya sendiri' gumanya lirih.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

siwon berjalan masuk kedalam kediaman mewah bernuansa Eropa klasik milik keluarga Cho. Sampai di dalam, sesekali matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Ceklekkk….

"Dokter Choi…" kaget sang suster.

"ssttt…" siwon memberi isyarat agar sang suster diam, takut kyuhyun terbangun.

"Maaf, dok tapi dia sekarang dalam keadaan pingsan"

"hmm, lagi? apa dia tidak meminum obatnya?" tanya siwon kepada sang suster dan hanya di balas anggukan pertanda ia mengiyakan pertanyaan siwon.

"Huft… Baiklah kau boleh keluar" siwon menghembuskan nafas berat, tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur kyuhyun, mengusap surai coklat pria manis itu lembut "apa yang harus hyung lakukan untukmu Kyu?" ucapnya lirih.

Perlahan sang namja tampan merebahkan badanya di tempat tidur kingsize tepat disebelah sang namja manis, ia memeluk pinggang kyuhyun protect.

Ini bukan hal aneh bagi siwon, bahkan iya sudah terbiasa menciumi pipi hingga bibir plum kyuhyun sedari kecil seakan itu adalah sebuah candu baginya.

Eungh….

Lenguh kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa amat teramat sangat pusing, mencoba berdiri dari tempat tidur namun sebuah tangan kekar melingkar diperutnya membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat sosok siwon disebelahnya. Ia memegang setiap lekuk wajah siwon dengan telunjuknya.

Merasa tak nyaman tiba-tiba siwon terbangun dari tidur. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang melihat siwon mulai bergerak tak nyaman kembali berpura-pura tidur.

"Ayo bangun! Cepat makan obatmu baby"ucap siwon yang sudah menyadari dari awal kalau kyuhyun sudah sadar.

"Shireo~ obatnya pahit hyung" bantah kyuhyun.

Siwon tak kehabisan akal, dipeluknya kyuhyun dari belakang mencoba memberi ketenangan dan menyalurkan perasaan hangat.

"kyunnie, kali ini apa yang harus hyung lakukan agar kau mau meminum obat mu?" tanya siwon lembut.

"hiks…shireo, Aku nggak mau minum obat yang hanya akan memperpendek usiaku hyung" kyuhyun kembali menangis "aku mau sembuh seperti orang-orang, aku tidak mau menyusahkan mu terus-terusan"

"ssttt…" siwon meletakan telunjuknya di bibir plum kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata 'jangan bicara seperti itu'

"baby, dengar hyung! Untuk kesekian kalinya hyung bilang, kau tidak pernah menyusahkan siapa pun. tapi kalau terjadi hal buruk padamu hyung orang pertama yang paling merasa bersalah, Ingat baby hyung tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu jadi tolong minum obatnya sampai hyung menemukan cara menyembuhkanmu arra!"

Setelah meminum obatnya kondisi kyuhyun mulai membaik dan kembali ceria. Entah itu pengaruh obat atau karena siwon berada disisinya saat ini.

"apa kau mau pergi jalan-jalan baby?" tanya siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Aniyo, hari ini aku hanya ingin berdua bersama mu hyung"

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film saja? Kebetulan tadi hyung mampir di toko kaset membeli ini"

"hmm, bukan ide yang buruk" seulas senyum mengembang dari bibir sang namja manis.

Beginilah keadaan kediaman Cho saat ini sang namja tampan sedang duduk menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa serta pandangan focus kedepan. Lalu kemana kyuhyun? Jawabanya sang namja manis mengamati film dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sesekali siwon melirik kebawah, mengamati kyuhyun yang sedang tidur-tiduran beralaskan pahanya.

"hiks…hiks… Hiks…." telinga siwon menangkap sebuah isakan-isakan kecil pertanda ada yang menangis. Ia menatap kebawah melihat kyuhyun sudah berlinang air mata.

"hiks, hyung itu kasian kenapa mereka di pisahkan oleh sebuah kematian?Padahalkan mereka saling cinta" kyuhyun protes seakan merasakan dialah yang sedang berperan disana.

"ssttt… Mianhae baby, hyung tidak tahu kalau ini film sedih. Jangan menangis lagi ne! Lagian inikan cuma drama"

"….."

"Hei…" tangan nakal Siwon mulai membelai lembut bibir Kyuhyun mambuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan darahnya semakin memanas. Tidak lupa Perutnya mulai tak nyaman, ada rasa sensasi aneh yang menggelitik yang membuatnya semakin melayang.

kyuhyun melihat keatas menangkap sosok siwon sedang memandangnya, tak sengaja kedua obsidian mereka beradu dan saling tatap.

Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kyuhyun hingga menghapus jarak antara keduanya hingga tinggal beberapa centi bibir mereka akan saling bertemu.

1

2

3

Chu~

Siwon menempelkan bibirnya dibibir plum Kyuhyun, refleks Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan biasa. Namun tiba-tiba saja siwon menyusipkan tanganya ke surai madu sang namja manis dengan erat hingga menghilangkan jarak diantara tubuh mereka berdua. Lalu Ia pun mulai berani melahap bibir Kyuhyun yang plummy. Dihisapnya dengan kuat seolah bibir itu adalah sesuatu yang manis yang belum pernah dirasakannya. siwon pun tidak lupa memberikan gigitan kecil pada bibir Kyuhyun.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Setelah peristiwa semalam, siwon mulai yakin akan perasaanya kepada kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak mau kehilangan kyuhyun, oleh karena itu siwon yang notabanenya sudah mempunyai tunangan ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya secara baik-baik toh mereka juga tidak saling cinta.

Pertunangan ini terjadi begitu saja, saat itu orang tua siwon dan orangtua Jaejoong adalah relasi bisnis hingga satu hari keluarga menjodohkan keduanya.

Siwon saat itu memang tidak pernah berpacaran membuat orang tuanya cemas, bukan karena dia tidak laku itu salah besar. Kenyataanya siwon adalah Orang sangat populer dan di puja oleh para Yeoja maupun namja yang ingin menjadi pasanganya. Tapi saat itu siwon terlalu sibuk sama kuliahnya hingga akhirnya melupakan hal yang dinamakan pacaran.

Tidak jauh beda dengan jaejoong yang juga orang paling populer dan di puja sana sini, bedanya jaejoong menerima pertunangan mereka karena marah pacarnya Jung Yunho berselingkuh di belakangnya. tapi akhirnya ia ketahui itu semua hanya salah paham, yunho hanya mencintai Jaejoong itulah kenyataanya dan sekarang jaejoong dan yunho sudah kembali pacaran.

"ada apa siwon~ah kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya jaejoong to the point.

"Jae~ah aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pertunangan kita bagaimana menurutmu?"

"hmm, baguslah kau sudah mengambil keputusan. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah merencanakanya dari dulu"

"baiklah, aku akan membicarakan ini pada orang tuaku dan kau?"

"aku? Tenang saja siwon~ah sebenarnya orangtua ku sudah mengetahuinya sedari dulu, kami menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakanya padamu dan keluarga"

"Oh, terima kasih jae~ah kau tidak perlu cemas! Aku akan menyelesaikan semua"

"hmm, kalau begitu baiklah aku anggap masalah kita sudah selesai tapi aku harap kita tetap menjadi sahabat"

"ne, sahabat"

"oya, bagaimana kalau kau memeluku sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"hahaha, kau ini masih bisa bercanda saat seperti ini. Harusnya orang-orang akan sedih ketika mereka putus"

"Mwo? Jadi kau sedih memutuskan ku?" goda jaejoong sambil menyolek-nyolek dagu siwon.

"akh, bukan itu maksudku itu… Itu..khan…"

"Ne… Ne… Aku tahu kau hanya akan sedih untuk Cho kyuhyunmu kan? Begitu pula aku hanya akan sedih kalau yunho memutuskanku jadi ayo kita lakukan salam tanda persahabatan!"

siwon berjalan kesisi jaejoong mulai memeluknya "kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku, arra?"

"Ne~"

Disisi lain seorang namja tampan berjalan dengan riangnya, memelusuri lorong rumah sakit.

"CK~ rasakan biar tahu rasa, masa aku cuma mau ketempat Siwon hyung saja tidak boleh" kyuhyun tersenyum, mengigat kejadian saat Ia mengunci suster yang merawatnya d kamar "nikmati hukumanmu nunna!" kyuhyun terus meracau, hingga tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan ruang kerja siwon.

Tanpa permisi, kyuhyun membuka pintu "Ceklekkk~ hyungg~?" sang namja manis baru menyumbulkan separuh kepalanya kedalam ruang kerja siwon kembali menutup paksa pintu tersebut.

Brukkk~

"Kyuhyun~" kaget siwon pasalnya kyuhyun masuk saat siwon dan jaejoong sedang berpelukan, jadi sudah jelas apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

Sreeet~

"maaf Jae, aku pergi dulu" ucap siwon meninggalkan jaejoong. Dengan langkah cepat sang namja yang hobby ke GYM itu berlari mengejar kyuhyun. Setelah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya siwon berusaha mendekat, namun kyuhyun semakin memundurkan langkahnya.

"kyu, dengarkan penjelasan hyung dulu ne!"

"shireo, hyung pembohong" kyuhyun terus mundur hingga tak sadar kalau mereka tengah berada dijalan raya.

"Kyu_kyunnie~" Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut kembali berlari tanpa memperhatikan bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"KYU!" Hijau yang artinya jalan bagi kendaraan dan berhenti bagi pejalan kaki. Itulah kesalahan terfatalnya.

"HYUNG AWAAAAAAAAAS!"

Brukkk… Prang…. Prang…. Bukkk…

"ANGRHHH~"

Siwon terselungkup, kepalanya membentur aspal sedangkan tanganya di himpit tertimpa sebuah sepeda motor dan pengemudinya.

"H_HYUNG~" kyuhyun histeris menghampiri siwon.

"Hyung, mian… Mian~hae ini semua salahku" ucap kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan siwon.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Sudah tiga hari siwon dirawat di rumah sakit, walau tidak terlalu parah namun siwon mengalami patah tulang dibagian tangan kirinya hingga mengharuskanya beristirahat total dan ikut terapi.

"bagaimana keadaan pasien Simba ku yang satu ini?" tanya Leeteuk masuk keruang rawat siwon.

"hmm, aku baik-baik saja hyung dan tolong izinkan aku pulang sekarang! Aku bosan disini tanpa melakukan apa-apa" sudah puluhan kali siwon memohon agar diizinkan pulang dan melihat kyuhyun'nya' namun Leeteuk aka dokter lee tidak pernah menanggapi permintaan itu.

"kau akan pulang kalau kondisimu sudah membaik siwon~ah, kau ingat kau itu mengalami patah tulang dan jika di biarkan akan semakin parah" leeteuk menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "sebagai dokter tangan adalah hal yang paling diandalkan, jadi kali ini menurutlah atau kau akan kehilangan gelar doktermu!" ucap leeteuk sakartis.

"kyuhyun, bagaimana keadaanya? Kenapa dia tidak datang kesini? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia mau meminum obatnya tanpa aku disisinya?" siwon melontarkan banyak pertanyaan pada leeteuk.

Hufttt… Lagi-lagi leeteuk menghembuskan nafas panjang "aku sudah berusaha, tapi dia tidak mau keluar kamar bahkan tidak seorangpun yang di izinkan masuk kekamarnya"

"jadi?"

"entahlah aku tak yakin, walau begitu dia selalu mengambil makanan yang disediakan untuknya di depan pintu kemungkinan ia memakanya disana aku sudah menaruh obat-obatnya yang dicampurkan kedalam makanan"

"dia bukan orang bodoh hyung"

"cuma itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan, dia bocah yang sangat keras kepala"

"aku harus pulang sekarang" mendengar penjelasan leeteuk membuat siwon semakin panik, perasaan tak enak mulai menyerangnya seakan ia merasa kyuhyun dalam bahaya.

Melihat kegigihan siwon akhirnya leeteuk pasrah "baiklah, kau boleh pulang tapi jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku!"

"ne~"

**_ By KyuJjong _**

"kyu? Kyunnie? Buka pintunya! Ini hyung"

"….."

"kyu kau sedang apa? Ayo buka pintunya atau hyung dobrak sekarang"

"…"

Brakkk….

Siwon membuka paksa pintu kamar kyuhyun dibantu seorang suster yang senantiasa menjaganya.

Setelah pintu terbuka siwon menutup hidung, kamar kyuhyun persis tempat penampungan sampah ditambah bau busuk makanan yang sangat menyengat menyakitkan hidung orang yang menghirupnya.

'benar dugaan ku, dia tidak memakan makananya sedikitpun' siwon terus masuk menuju tempat tidur kyuhyun namun ia tidak menemukanya disana.

Serrtttt…..

Terdengar suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi.

"kyu? Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau ada di dalam?"

"…"

Brakkk…

Lagi-lagi siwon mendobrak paksa pintu kamar mandi.

"KYU~" Siwon shock "SUSTER…. TELEPON AMBULANS, CEPAT!" Teriak siwon histeris, melihat kondisi kyuhyun yang terbujur kaku.

"kyu~ah jangan seperti ini! Jangan pergi! Kyu~ah bangun… Bangun…" siwon terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kyuhyun yang pucat pasi.

"Dokter, sebaiknya kita bawa dia ketempat tidur! Nadinya sangat lemah sekarang" sang suster memberi saran.

"Argh…." siwon masih berusaha mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun, sampai-sampai ia melupakan kondisi tangan kirinya yang sedang patah.

"dok, tangan anda berdarah"

"SUSTER KENAPA CUMA BERDIRI DISITU? CEPAT BANTU AKU!" Bentak siwon.

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya kyuhyun berhasil dipindahkan ke tempat tidur dan Ambulans pun datang.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

"Aigoo…. Siwonnie ini kenapa?"

"hiks…. hyung tolong, tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun!"

"ini ada apa? Dan itu kenapa tanganmu bisa terluka lagi?"

"Hyung! Jangan pedulikan aku, cepat bantu dokter-dokter itu menangani kyuhyun!"

"baiklah… SUSTER TOLONG OBATI TANGAN DOKTER CHOI!" teriak leeteuk kepada assistenya.

Satu jam kemudian, Leeteuk kembali ruang kerjanya. Siwon yang sedari tadi menunggu mengamati ekspresi gelisah Leeteuk.

"tidak ada harapan, kita harus segera melakukan operasi. Kondisinya kritis"

Srettt….

Kalimat Leeteuk berhasil membuat Siwon membatu, tubuhnya kaku, wajahnya mengeras, mulutnya kelu tidak bisa bergerak. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali bersuara…

"tolong lakukan, apapun agar dia selamat hyung!"

"kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini siwon~ah presentasenya keberhasilanya sangatlah kecil"

"POKOKNYA LAKUKAN, AKU TIDAK MAU MENYESAL NANTINYA… AKU MOHON HYUNG!" untuk pertama kalinya siwon membentak Leeteuk.

"Baiklah besok, aku akan menjadwalkan operasinya"

"aku ikut dalam tim!"

"ba… MWO? Tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut ini berbahaya"

"hyung, aku mohon paling tidak aku bisa masuk ruangan operasi. Kau mau membantuku kan?"

Leeteuk melihat obsidian siwon yang tulus memohon padanya dengan raut muka putus asa.

"Hufft…. Aku selalu kalah oleh cinta kalian. Baiklah akan aku usahakan"

"Gomawo hyung, kau memang hyung terbaik ku. Kalau begitu aku ke ruang rawat kyuhyun dulu"

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Hari yang paling ditakuti siwon pun tiba, hari dimana penentuan hidup mati Namdongsaeng sekaligus kekasih tercintanya.

Perasaan panik, takut, cemas menjadi satu di otaknya. Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang merasa paling tidak berguna sekarang.

"Kau yakin siwon~ah? Obat ini hanya akan berfungsi beberapa jam tapi efeknya bisa fatal. Kau bisa terancam tidak bisa menjadi dokter lagi" siwon meminta Leeteuk untuk menyuntikan obat penghilang rasa sakit padanya sebelum operasi di mulai.

"hyung, kau pasti sudah tahu persis apa jawabanku jadi sebaiknya kau tidak menanyakanya lagi sekarang"

"baiklah, kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, kita lakukan sekarang"

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Sudah dua jam operasi berlangsung, para dokter mengalami berbagai macam kesulitan mengingat kondisi tubuh kyuhyun sangat lemah sebelum operasi, hingga membuat tekanan darahnya melemah pula serta detak jantungnya semakin lama semakin tak terdeteksi.

Suasana memanas, keringat bercucuran, satu tindakan salah bisa berakibat fatal hingga bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

"Dok, denyut nadinya hilang" ucap seorang suster panik.

"Shittt…" siwon mengumpat mengambil alih pisau bedah tanganya gemetar, namun entah kekuatan dari mana siwon memberanikan diri membedah bagian kepala kyuhyun secara cepat.

Keheningan menyeruak di ruangan itu, hanya bunyi pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi menandakan sang pasien masih bernafas..

Semua dokter, beserta suster yang berada diruangan itu sempat terperangah namun detik kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"bagaimana Suster?"

"Ajaib, tekanan darahnya berangsur-angsur normal Dok"

"kerja yang bagus dokter Choi" ucap leeteuk menepuk bahu siwon.

Pintu ICU terbuka para suster memindahkan kyuhyun keruangan vvip supaya ia bisa mendapat perawatan yang intensif.

"Siwon-ah, istirahatlah dulu biar kami yang mengawasinya. Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang sangat kacau dan jangan lupakan kau itu masih sakit" nasehat Leeteuk

"Aku baik baik saja hyung, biar aku disini menjaganya" siwon membelai pipi chubby kyuhyun

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Pelan-pelan terdengar dengar suara derit pintu yang menandakan bahwa ada orang yang memasuki ruangan VVIP dimana kyuhyun dirawat. Dengan segera kyuhyun yang sudah sadar memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghadap tamu yang mengunjunginya. Hingga akhirnya seorang pria yang baru masuk dengan pakaian dokter memandang dengan intens kearahnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar kyu" Ucapnya lega sambil bergegas menuju tempat kyuhyun tertidur. Kyuhyun miringkan sedikit kepalanya mencoba melihat ekspresi wajah orang itu lebih jelas.

"Kau sudah satu minggu tidak sadarkan diri" Ucap pria itu lirih begitu sampai dihadapannya.

"Hey—" Kyuhyun menarik sedikit lengan kemeja dokter Choi aka Siwon membuat sang empunya sedikit mendongakan kepalanya yang tadi sempat menunduk untuk melihat kondisi kyuhyun "Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya sang namja manis ragu.

"Hm—" Respon siwon, anggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'

"Si—siapa kamu?" Tanya kyuhyun pada siwon yang mendapat respon dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya siwon mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang membatin memastikan bahwa tadi dia salah dengar.

"A—aku tanya siapa kamu? Aku merasa tidak pernah mengenalmu." Jelas kyuhyun sambil menautkan kedua alisnya berusaha mengingat-ingat sosok yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini.

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong. Siwon segera menarik pergelangan tangan kyuhyun dengan kuat tanpa memperdulikan rintihan sakit dari kyuhyun. Matanya menatap tajam mata milik kyuhyun, mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun bukan hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Aw—aw sakit! A—apa-apaan sih?" Protes kyuhyun yang mendapati tangannya merasa sakit akibat tarikan yang siwon lakukan.

Namja tampan itu tidak mempedulikan protes yang dilayangkan kyuhyun padanya. Matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap jengkal kilatan mata milik namja manis tersebut. Dalam hatinya menjerit memohon bahwa semua yang katakan kyuhyun hanya sebuah lelucon belaka.

"Le—lepaskan aku! Sakit tahu!" Pekik kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya karena sepertinya siwon enggan melepaskan genggamnya pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak ingat aku kyu?" Tanya siwon pada kyuhyun tanpa mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja manis itu terlebih dahulu.

"Ka—kalau aku ingat aku tidak akan bertanya siapa ka—kamu." Sahut kyuhyun kesal.

"Tunggu, aku akan memastikanya sendiri!"

Lima belas menit kemudian Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan rawat kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sulit di artikan.

"Hyung?" Tanya siwon Penasaran.

"dia mengalami Amnesia"

"MWO?"

"iya Amnesia, dia mengalami gegar otak untuk jangka waktu yang tidak dapat kita prediksi." Jelas dokter Lee kepada siwon ketika ia meminta penjelasan darinya.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

**END**

**[]**

**Don't forget to leave your like and review here!**


End file.
